


Cold Love

by LegancyZ



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegancyZ/pseuds/LegancyZ
Summary: On a chilly day in the Yogstower, Duncan has some fun.





	Cold Love

It was a cold snowy day at yogtowers

During the middle of summer

Doncan walked into his office 

Lonely as always 

With nice flowing hair

G O L D E N hair

He saw the cold air emitting from his office and wanted to check it out

What awaited him made time stop

Sjelsa, Sjin's twin

Magnificantly dressed in a form fitting dress of blue

"What are you doing here?" Doncan asked

"Oh Doncan, waiting for you" Sjelsa said seductively

Sjelsa slow reach his/her hand towards Doncan as he/she moved closer

"Wait, we shouldn't" Doncan said as Sjelsa grew closer

"What Sjin doesn't know won't hurt him" he/she said wait a mischievous grin

As Sjelsa grew closer he/she started a song

"Let it ho, let it ho"

Doncan shuddered as Sjelsa lovingly traced his/her hand across Doncan's face

Doncan was pushed onto his chair by Sjelsa.

 

Sjin walked the corridor, his destination, Doncan's office.

"I wonder if he's free?" He thought as he arrived at the door

"Awfully cold here" the thought crossed his mind as he opened the door

"Oh" A chorus of 3 people rang out"

"Sjin I can explain" Doncan said through his compromising position on the chair

"Hey Sjin" Sjelsa said

Time stood still for a moment

The silence was eventually broken by Sjin

"THREESOME!"

And they all lived happily ever after

The end


End file.
